mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Set Free (Map Game)
Welcome to Set Free. A world in the verge of war. And you have the front row tickets to seeing the start of World War III. You are a leader of one a nation. The 2020s, are a period of chaos, war and death. New forms of warfare are emerging and technology continues to be on the rise. While new technologies, and new political alliances form, the clock is ticking and war is on the horizon. Whether you are ready or not the world is about to be set free. Backstory Backstory Rules #Be plausible. #Treat others as you would like to be treated. #Turns are hereby done by half turns. #Remember: the game is about a Third World War, hence sooner or later, the major powers will have to face off in the conflict. #All technological advances must be plausible. #The UN section on the talk page will allow for players to conduct international treatises, and conduct meetings between UN members and members of the UN Security Council. #Nations can form their own political alliances, organizations, etc. as long as they are plausible. #You can do 2 of 3 things per turn: develop infrastructure, expand economy or build up military. #WMDs are allowed for use, but these will have adverse consequences on your reputation, the world around you, and the course of history. #Expansion of your nation is limited by your economic, industrial, technological and military capabilities. However, methods of achieving your goals past lethal force can also be an option. A good example of this would be the Crimean Crisis and/or the Invasion of Poland in 1939. #You are allowed to fund, and even make terrorist organizations, which can then be controlled as a client state. #Have Fun! Map Moderators Creator: Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 01:40, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Head Moderator: [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 12:01, May 28, 2015 (UTC)(normal mod is okay too) Moderator: Daxus the Harbinger of Lameness (talk) 20:29, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Moderator: Mapmaker: [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 12:01, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Algorithm Moderator #1: [[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] Fires Algorithm Moderator #2: [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 12:01, May 28, 2015 (UTC) The Realility Checker: KawaiiKame Nations North America *Canada - Litening1 *United States of America - Erizium (talk) 14:23, May 25, 2015 (UTC) *Mexico - *Cuba - *Haiti - *Dominican Republic - *Bahamas - *Guatemala - *Belize - *Jamaica - *Honduras - *Nicaragua - *El Salvador - *Costa Rica - *Panama - South America *Venezuela - *Brazil - QC *Argentina - *Paraguay - *Uruguay - *Bolivia - *Guiana - *Suriname - *Chile - *Colombia - Shikata ga nai! 22:03, June 1, 2015 (UTC) *Peru - *Ecuador - Europe *UK - ScottyD *France - Daxus the Harbinger of Lameness (talk) *Spain - *Portugal - *Germany - CamWass *Liechenstein - *Switzerland - *Vatican City - *Italy - *Austria - *Hungary - *Denmark - *Finland - *Sweden - *Norway - *Iceland - *Poland - *Albania - *Slovakia - *Croatia - *Slovenia - *Czech Republic - *Cyprus - *The Netherlands - *Belgium - *Greece - *Kosovo - *Serbia - *Bosnia and Herezgovina - *Belarus - *Estonia - *Lithuania - *Latvia - *Luxemburg - *Macedonia - *Spain - * Russia -Toby2: THEY CALL ME [[User Talk:toby2|''Mr. Awesome!!!]] **Ukraine - Toby2: THEY CALL ME [[User Talk:toby2|''Mr. Awesome!!!]] **Georgia - Toby2: THEY CALL ME [[User Talk:toby2|''Mr. Awesome!!!]] **South Ossetia - Toby2: THEY CALL ME [[User Talk:toby2|''Mr. Awesome!!!]] **Abhkazia -Toby2: THEY CALL ME Mr. Awesome!!! **Transnistria- Toby2: THEY CALL ME Mr. Awesome!!! *Bulgaria - *Albania - *Andorra - *Romania - *San Marino - Asia *Afghanistan - *Armenia - *Azerbaijan - *Bahrain - *Bangladesh - *Brunei - *Cambodia - *China - Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 01:40, May 25, 2015 (UTC) *India - China, you should give Tibet independence. *Indonesia - g greg e *Iran - [[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] 03:39, June 1, 2015 (UTC) *Iraq - **Kurdistan - *Israel - *Japan - [[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'Fires']] *Jordan - *Kazakhstan - *North Korea - *South Korea - *Kuwait - *Kyrgystan - *Laos - *Lebanon - *Malaysia - *Mongolia - *Myanmar - *Nepal - *Oman - *Pakistan - Vatonica (talk) 02:52, May 25, 2015 (UTC) *Philippines - IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 07:36, May 28, 2015 (UTC) *Qatar - *Singapore - *Sri Lanka - *Saudi Arabia - 18:04, May 27, 2015 (UTC) *Syria - *Tajikistan - *Turkmenistan - *Turkey - **Northern Cyprus - *United Arab Emirates - *Uzbekistan - *Vietnam - *Yemen - *Taiwan - *Palestine - Africa *Algeria - *Angola - *Benin - Revolution 9 *Botswana - *Burkina Faso - *Burundi - *Cameroon - *Central African Republic - *Chad - *Democratic Republic of the Congo - Scarlet Outlaw *Republic of Congo - *Djibouti - *Egypt - *Equatorial Guinea - *Eritrea - *Ethiopia - *Gabon - *Gambia - *Ghana - Sithlent (talk) 21:59, May 31, 2015 (UTC) *Guinea - *Guinea-Bissau - *Ivory Coast - *Kenya - *Lesotho - *Liberia - *Libya - *Madagascar - *Malawi - *Mali - *Mauritania - *Morocco - *Mozambique - *Nambia - *Niger - *Nigeria - Edge *Rwanda - *Senegal - *Sierra Leone - *Somalia - *South Africa - [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 19:20, June 2, 2015 (UTC) *South Sudan - *Sudan - *Swaziland - *Tanzania - *Togo - *Tunzinia - *Uganda - *Zambia - *Zimbabwe - *Somaliland - *Sahwari Arab Democratic Republic - Oceania * *Australia -Darkerpink *New Zealand - *Papua New Guinea - *Fiji- Aktobe22 (talk) 02:40, May 25, 2015 (UTC) The Game The Third World War has begun. And the world is about to be Set Free. ' 2026.0 '"Mankind must put an end to war, or war will put an end to mankind." - John F. Kennedy. *'The Maldives begin to flood, as climate change begins to worsen, as well as certain other islands across the Pacific. ' *'Russia begins military buildup on the Baltics, as they become increasingly aggressive following last year's occupation of Georgia, while more Russian bombers begin flying over the Arctic; far more than normal. ' **'Russia has a player so this cant really be done by the mods.' **'This is just to give the game a start. Alright? ' *'Another confrontation breaks out over the Senkaku Islands, but still no shots from PLAN military vessels or JSDF ships. ' *'Al-Qaeda begins to pull out of Iran after a series of failures in the region and lack of support from the local Sunni minority force them back to Pakistan. However, other extremist groups in Iran continue to gain ground. ' *'A border incident breaks out in the Kashimir Region after some minor skirmishes explode between India and Pakistan. ' *'Protesters in Scotland are beginning to demand another independence referendum. ' *'China officially surpasses the US as the largest economy on Earth by GDP. ' China: '''Military buildup and economic expansion begin. The nation begins to focus on creating more advanced weapons for the PLA, and on investing on information technologies, which are becoming a part of everyday life, more and more into China's average citizen as China begins to surpass the US as the largest economy on the planet. Meanwhile, the PLAN is ordered to mobilize into the Senkaku Islands, but is ordered not to engage any JSDF at the moment just yet. Meanwhile, we begin to ask for several key nations on trade deals, and offer a free trade agreement to the nations of Central Asia and to Russia. In other news, we begin to build some additional nuclear submarines, and in secret, an estimated 20 nuclear weapons. However, we also begin investing into a new designs for drones, noting the Americans' increasingly robotic military force, and we also allow for PLA Unit 61398 to use whatever means possible of acquiring Western technology for our needs. However, we also note Russia's military buildup in the Baltics and declare that in the scenario of any conflict between Russia and the West, China is to remain neutral. '''United States: Improvement of the fragile economy commences as America would want to establish greater trade with any nation willing to do so. We encourage companies to bring their jobs back into American soil to reduce the unemployment rate in the country. Strides to start making education and healthcare free are made. The United States increases funding for NASA and increases the military spending to 4.5% of GDP (I guess it's roughly $900 billion). We begin to research on exoskeletal suits to be used by the army. Advanced firearms, tanks, and jet planes continue to be either researched or produced. The navy also sees buildup as America wishes to expand her carrier fleet and it's escorts. This prompts the creation of 2 more super carriers for the Pacific Fleet and 1 for the Atlantic fleet. Guided missile destroyers, nuclear submarines, and fast-attack ships are made. The air force also sees some modernization as more aircraft are retrofitted to be able to handle vertical takeoff and landing while using the same or less about of fuel. Smaller and much more lethal drones continue to be made. We encourage military corporations to explore the world of robotics, space, and cyber warfare during their trials. Plans for an orbital defense initiative are drawn up, where satellites possessing kinetic rods fired into Earth and satellites capable of neutralizing enemy missiles and equipment with high-powered lasers are expected to be up in space. United Kingdom: '''We allow another referendum for Scottish independence. The terms for this referendum though is that they will become independent but will still be part of the commonwealth. We deploy another Trident Submarine on patrol increasing our nuclear-armed submarines on patrol to two. '''We offer help to the United States with their Orbital Defense Initiative. '''We take note of the violence in the Baltics and talk to our allies about sanctions for the Russians. We begin work on a new V/STOL fighter jet called the Eurofighter Hurricane. The development of the jet will be finished by July 2028. We improve our economy with high-level industry.(Secret)' '''We ask the United States and any other western forces for a joint coalition force to eradicate Al-Qaeda from Pakistan. '''Railroads are upgraded for better travel around the country. We also promote living in the rural areas due to over-crowding in the urban centres. We also offer to the Maldives to take in as many refugees as you want. *United States DIP: We would be more than happy to have British assistance in the ODIN Program. The United States is willing to give the U.K the blueprints and schematics for the program should it finish. '(Secret). America shows interest in the British plan to find a solution for the Al-Qaeda problem. However, we advise that we should wait for more states to be interested or join before we make plans for it.' '''Brazil: '''The country does very well in economy and military thanks to President Camilo Capiberibe's socialist reforms. President Capiberibe increases the AEB's (Brazilian Space Agency) budget massively. We wish for cooperation with the BRICS countries (Rusia, India, China, South Africa) as the BRICS countries are becoming the world's leading economies. The Government also warns corporations to decrease cutting down the Amazonas. '''Brazil wishes for cooperation with China and Russia.' The AEB launches more rockets, and thanks to its large budget begins competing with NASA, the AEB also wishes for a joint mission with the CNSA and cooperation. Aside from decreasing the cutting down of the Amazonas and the increased funding of the AEB, funding is also increased for the military, with more people being recruited. Meanwhile production military robots begin, and when they are finished next year we offer to share them with Russia and China. Presidential and parliamentary elections are held, in the Presidential elections incumbent Camilo Capiberibe wins with a majority (72%), however the Worker's Party (PT) finishes poorly, and in the Parliamentary elections the incumbent party PSB (Brazilian Socialist Party) wins a majority. Germany: 'Mil and eco. The elections are held and Max Müller is elected as Chancellor of Germany. Preperations for the FIFA World Cup 2026 finish. The economy is steady and doesn't decline. '''Seeing the military buildup in the Baltics, Germany warns all other NATO members of the possibility of war with Russia. We request to be allowed to station troops ourselves in Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania(MOD RESPONSE). This is purely out of defensive nature, to be prepared in the case that Russia does attack. '''Whereas 12 years ago we had 180.000 active personnel in the military, the total amount of active personnel now stands at 500.000, due to the tensions with Russia. '''We, once again, enter negotiations with Greece about their debts. ' *'Estonia (MOD): (1 -5 No, 6-10 Yes.) 8 Yes. ' *'Latvia (MOD): 10. Yes. ' *'Lithuania (MOD): 8. Yes. ' 'Nigeria: '''The Nigeran Military deals with the last pockets of the Boko Haram Terrorist Group. With the largest economy in Africa , the Nigerian Govenment sees itself as a leader among the chaos, and sets forth to aid in the development of the more impoverished areas to the North in the Sahara and to the South in Central Africa. The Military sees developments, with new government grants to increase the size and scope of the Nigerian Navy. The Nigeran government votes to privitize the Electic industry, encouraging development in the private sectors of the economy. Taxes are raised on businuesses like Nestle, but decreased on smaller buisnesses to encourage growth and eventually competition. Corruption remains a major issue, though the current government remains placated on the issue. The government of Nigeria also ignores the rise of Muslim Extremist groups, not wanting to enrage the large muslim majorites in the northern part of the country. The effort to modernize the nation takes predecene over all else. The nation's highway system is expanded by 15% this year, with plans to increase it at the same rate next year. * '''Indonesia diplomacy: ' We wish to create relations with Nigeria in hopes to help expand ASEAN investments in Africa. * '''United States DIP: We wish to aid Nigeria's military modernization program by offering to sell them U.S weapons. We would also like to train the Nigerian armed forces free of charge if they purchase weapons from us. In turn, we increase American investment in Nigeria Indonesia: 'Develops the economy and fixing our own infrastructure to assist nations across the pacific. Among ASEAN, our president Hengki Iskandar and our lead economic advisors chooses to take a leading role. He pushes all ASEAN nations complete the creation of a common market through ASEAN AEC (Something being discussed now in OTL) by the end of the year with the goal to create a common currency zone in order to fully integrate into the global economy. Iskandar also pushes for an ASEAN Bank, and the enlargement of ASEAN to include Papua New Guinea as a full member and to support the candidacy of Bangladesh, Fiji and the Maldives. Iskandar also promotes discussions between ASEAN and India and ASEAN and China and ASEAN and Australia - New Zealand. '''We negotiate with Papau New Guinea to see if they wish to become a member of ASEAN (RNG?) and ask other ASEAN nations to vote if PNG votes to apply to ASEAN (Mod Response). ' *'Papua New Guinea (MOD): 7. Yes. ' 'Philippines: '''With the war impending, the people elected a freshly retired army officer by the name of Ret. Col. Rodrigo Santibanez Rivera as the new president. As a preparion for war, he decreed that every able-bodied men to serve in the military (similar to OTL Singapore). He also believes that the tensions in the South China Sea cannot be solved by peaceful means. 2026.5 *'Russia continues its build-up, with nations from across the EU demanding additional sanctions against the Russians. ' *'The nations of ASEAN propose to kick the Philippines out of the organization following the rise of Col. Rodrigo Rivera, which is already making calls against China's claims in the South China Sea. ' *'Meanwhile, North Korea begins a period of intense military build-up on the border of South Korea, anticipating the possibility of another world war. ' *'Greece officially leaves the Eurozone, making the long-feared Grexit a reality. ' *'With the UK already creating yet another Scottish independence referendum, the anticipation in Scotland is rising. ' *'The PLAN moves in into the South China Sea to protect its claims and minor skirmishes explode between the Philippines and China. ' '''China: '''We continue military buildup and begin improvement of our infrastructure. With recent events in the Philippines forcing us to make our hand, the government of the People's Republic of China hereby declares the government of Rodrigo Rivera's Philippines as "illegitimate", and the government of the PRC requests that he immediately resign or face "complete and direct military conflict". However, the PLAN does not do anything at the present time, except engage the Fillipino Navy in minor skirmishes in the South China Sea until an official order of military engagement is given. Meanwhile, infotech research continues, and spending begins to be prioritized to the CNSA, as we begin working on plans for a Moon Base, originally scheduled for 2023, become available by 2028. Meanwhile, we again propose the creation of a new free trade agreement with the Central Asian countries and Russia. Meanwhile, the PLAN begins to move more than normal into the Senkaku Islands, and military buildup begins for a possible invasion of the Philippines, although this is kept secret from the world. 20 more additional nuclear weapons are built, and robotic troops begin to enter more and more into China's military, as PLA Unit 61398 conducts a cyber-attack into the US top secret files in order to obtain access to key technologies, including the recently announced ODIN Program, which deeply concerns key PLA officials, stating that China needs to militarize space and request for a revision of the Outer Space Treaty of 1967. '(Discussion shall be done in the UN Section on the Talk Page). 'With our economic growth becoming more and more prosperous, Chinese state companies begin investing in other nations, such as Nigeria, South Africa, and Brazil. *'Just out of curiosity, shouldn't breaking into data banks and files be decided by an RNG? *'Yeah, that's why I'm RNGing it:' *'Hacking(Modified RNG, 1-3 success, 4-10 failure, 2): The mission succeeds' Nigeria: Nigeria accepts the American and Indonesian offers, '''purchsed US military equipment is used to increase the force projection of our military.As the largest the Nigerian Govenment sees itself as a leader among the chaos, and sets forth to aid in the development of the more impoverished areas to the North in the Sahara and to the South in Central Africa. The Military sees developments, with new government grants to increase the size and scope of the Nigerian Navy. Taxes are raised on businuesses like Nestle, but decreased on smaller buisnesses to encourage growth and eventually competition. Corruption remains a major issue, though the current government remains placated on the issue. The government of Nigeria also ignores the rise of Muslim Extremist groups, not wanting to enrage the large muslim majorites in the northern part of the country. The effort to modernize the nation takes predecene over all else. The nation's highway system is expanded by 15% this year, with plans to increase it at the same rate next year. * '''SA Dip: We offer a trade deal to Nigeria * Chinese Diplomacy: 'We offer Nigeria an opportunity to join the BRICS economies, noting their recent economic growth. If they join, the BRICS will be renamed to the BRICSN. *'United Kingdom: 'We strongly advise Nigeria against joining BRICS if you still want to be an ally with the UK. '''Russia: '''Continues its buildups along its borders. Making use of the grexit, closer relations with the greeks are made, and we propose building a military base on one of its islands. Chechen terrorist kebabs are removed with style. One of the main focuses of the year is fixing the horrendous road systems criss crossing russia. the EU is frowned upon for its "sanction-mongering." We invest in other member states of the EEU, and in China, and Brazil. *'SA Dip: 'We offer additional trade to Russia '''South Africa: '''The South African economy benefits greatly from BRICS, as the trade with China in particular is very helpful. We retain our neutral status. The total amount of active personnel stands at 250.000 troops, with 100.000 reserves. Jan Verkooij is elected president of South Africa. Verkooij announces a project to reduce the amount of discrimination to a level of non-existance. We invest into Lesotho and Malawi. Project Sunstorm is initiated, which contain research into new military technology. China becomes our major trading partner '''United Kingdom: With the recent cyber-attack on sensitive ODIN program files held by the United States and shared with us, we evacuate and close our embassy in Beijing, China and issue travel warnings for the United Kingdom citizens. We also ask for our fellow members of NATO to issue sanctions on China. '''The Eurofighter Hurricane has made a huge success in development and is now due to be ready for production at the end of the year. We expand our economy. '''We ask all NATO members for assistance on the Al-Qaeda Eradication plan drawn up at the start of the year. '''Schools are given extra funding when their students are exceling, causing a massive increase in the well-educated citizens. The United Kingdom starts cracking down on illegal immigrants but if necersary declarations are followed we will let some in. We also crack down on drugs taking the crime level down quite a bit. A super-maglev-railway between London and Birmingham is proposed which will transport people between the two cities in under 15 minutes. More of these railways may be planned around the country. '''Philippines: '''In response to China's declaration that considers his government as "illegitimate", Rivera said in a daring TV interview that ''"I must remind you that, no sovereign country has a right to meddle in another's affairs." ''Standing defiant, he gains confidence of the people by nationalizing basic facilties like oil, electricity, steel, and water. A mass arrest was commenced against criminal groups, terrorists, and political opponents. Meanwhile the Philippine delegate in the UN General Assembly showed defiance by eating a bowl of almonds while the Chinese delegation was speaking ill of us. '''SECRET: '''Having a gut feeling of a possible invasion, he considered secretly knocking on Japan's door to help them, due to a common ground against China. *'United States DIP: We urge the Philippines to exercise maximum restraint when dealing with Chinese vessels. We also advise the Philippines to avoid any actions that will result in a Philippine expulsion from ASEAN Canada: With the recent NATO eradicate Al-Qaeda plan, we agree with the deal and offer as many troops as needed. We expand our economy and ask for an order of 50 Eurofighter Hurricanes when completed. We influence agricultural companies to move to Canada and we increase logging exports. A conscription drive is underway for the expansion of our defense force. A goal of 250,000 troops is set for 2030. United States of America: Phases 5-10 of the Marvel Cinematic Universe are announced. We suggest a complete demilitarization of the South China Sea to reduce the escalation of conflicts. We also close our Beijing Embassy due to the Chinese cyber-attack. Project Stardust is given the go-signal by the U.S Government. This project aims to send drones to the asteroid field and bring them back to the U.S to extract the minerals within them. In the meantime, Operation Exodus, the American colonization of Mars, also begins. This Operation aims to send a series of unmanned drones in order to provide a habitable environment for the colonists. The ODIN Program still continues even after the Chinese gained knowledge of it. It is aimed to be a 51-satellite array where 50 satellites are armed with kinetic rods and/or pinpoint lasers, and one huge satellite serves as a command center for it. Further research is conducted on ODIN, and we expect the first satellites to be up in space by 2030. The first exoskeletal suits show impressive results during their testing, nearly doubling the capabilities of a soldier, increasing accuracy to 98% provide them a unified sense of co-operation due to the fact that a soldier can choose to see what others see, hear what others hear, and know what others know. Amputated soldiers still wishing to fight in the military are also given the choice to be implanted with mechanical arms and limbs. The new aircraft carriers for the Atlantic and Pacific navies are 25% complete, while construction of more nuclear-capable submarines, battleships, and missile cruisers is done. In secret, we begin to replace our nuclear arsenal with MIRV warheads. Each warhead is capable of carrying 5-10 minature nuclear missiles which will give missile interceptors a harder time of destroying them. All of the air-force's aircrafts are now capable of vertical takeoff and landing while a new fighter plane, the F-30, begins undergoing trial runs. More bombers and fighters are built. We integrate more robotics into the U.S armed forces as miniature robots capable of spying, firing, or detonating are built. Drones also see some attention as underwater and space drones are researched, while combat drones continue to be improved. We task our hackers of getting into the Shanghai and Shenzhen stock exchanges to cripple the Chinese economy. (RNG please) Indonesia: 'We continue to repair infrastructure and begin to accept refugees. We push for '''Bangledesh's ' immediate inclusion into ASEAN ('''Mod Response). '''There inclusion would offer them investment into their rebuilding process and include them with the highest growing economic resources in SE asia. '''Japan: we build up our already growing economy, mostly focusing on our technology dentistry. Meanwhile, military spending greatly increases, going from 67 billion US dollars a year to 74 billion dollars a year. this is mostly focused on improving technology, including lighter guns and more advanced Drone technology. We state our disapproval at the Chinese for there cyber attack. population grows slowly but steady, resulting in economic growth. We also ask the United states if we might help contribute to the ODIN projec. Category:Map Games Category:Set Free (Map Game)